Hatchet Appeal
by Red Wasabi
Summary: Ever wondered why Sunstreaker seems to constantly be injuring himself? I think I know why...M for later Chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Hatchet Appeal

**Author:** Red Wasabi

**Disclaimer:** Not mine!

**Notes:** Well here it is, the first chapter of my Sunstreaker/Ratchet ficlet! This will probably be only about three chapters long, four if you want to be optimistic! .

**Rated:** M(for later chapters)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Sides I need you to do me a favor." Sideswipe looked warily up at his golden brother from his cushioned seat in front of the television.

"Depends. Last time I did a '_favor_' for you I spent the next week cleaning out the wash-racks, and listening to Prowl lecture me on '_the proper procedures to dispose of waste products._' My audio receptors are still ringing." Sideswipe blandly replied, turning his attention back to the car race on TV.

"I need you to hit me." Sunstreaker stated simply as if he was asking him to hand him a data-pad. Sideswipe stared at his brother in disbelief. Noting the slightly hopeful look the shined in Sunstreaker's electric blue optics. _'He's finally lost his circuits. Must have been that last battle.'_

Sideswipe looked away from his brother with a snort. Sunstreaker was up to something and he wasn't going to have anything to do with it this time around. "No." He replied flatly determined to block out the golden menace to his left. '_He's just going to get you in trouble Sides—again._'

From the side of his optics Sideswipe could see Sunstreaker's posture slump dramatically. '_Oh good, he's given up faster than I expected._' Sideswipe thought cheerfully to himself as he cheered for the exploding car on the screen in front of him.

"Sideswipe.." Sideswipe tensed instinctually at the tone of his twin's cajoling voice. Slowly Sideswipe turned to face his brother again, his optics narrowing skeptically as Sunstreaker began digging through his subspace compartment in his lower chassis. "I kinda had an accident Sides..." Sunstreaker chirruped blithely as he tossed a small baggy on to the couch next to his confused brother.

Sideswipe stared in horrified silence as he stared at the collected remains of his video games. The ones that had taken him months to find, and months to save up for. "An accident?" the words left Sideswipes vocalizer before he could stop them. He already knew that what lay in a ashen heap next to his leg on the couch was no '_accident_'.

"Well, more like less of an accident," Sideswipe's digits began to twitch uncontrollably as Sunstreaker went on. "... and more of a target practice thing really..." Sideswipe launched himself a his rambling twin with a loud roar of anger.

Both the mechs fell to the ground, rolling around in a tangled heap of thrashing limbs and raucous curses. "Sunstreaker, I'll kill you! I'll fraggin--" Sideswipe stopped abruptly as a pair of large blue pedes stepped in front of the fighting duo.

Hesitantly Sideswipe looked up at the serious red and blue Prime and slowly dropped his fists. He looked down at the slightly mangled face plates of his brother.

"What's going on here?" Prime's deep voice questioned solemnly, his optics raised in curiosity at the rough-housing twins.

"We were..um." Sideswipe struggled vainly for the right words to say, words that would put him in the brig for the rest of the day.

"Fighting." Sunstreaker spoke up suddenly, startling Sideswipe who was still sitting on his severally dented chassis. "I accidentally broke some thing of Sider's, and he got mad." Sideswipe stared down at his twin in disbelief, what was he saying?! Didn't he know that they were already at their months quotient of warnings? Their next infraction and it was to Prowl with them both!

Optimus frown down at the twins, "You've been warned before about starting fights in the Rec. room; but you do it anyway. Sideswipe, report to Prowl and Sunstreaker," Optimus looked hard and the damage Sideswipe had inflicted on his brother. Sometimes he thought that it would be simpler if they weren't hardwired to fight all the time. "--Sunstreaker, report to Ratchet for those injuries; and _then_ report to Prowl as soon as you're released."

Sideswipe glared down at his brother as he heaved his heavy frame off of him. His optics widened in surprise when his brother only grinned silently back at, the leaking energon pooling in the gashes surrounding his mouth plates. Realization hit Sideswipe like a train wreck, he'd done exactly what Sunstreaker had wanted him to do in the first place. The slagger had manipulated him!

Sideswipe's optics watched Sunstreaker's form move stiffly down the opposite hallway towards the med-bay. Sunstreaker was up to something, and he'd dragged him into it. Sideswipe snorted, and turned reluctantly to walk to Prowl's office where his punishment awaited him. Something suspicious was going, and somehow he had just helped Sunny do something that would probably get him in trouble again. Sideswipe shook his head, he was on to Sunny's game now. Just let him try and trick him again.

* * *

Sunstreaker tried to ignore the feeling of anxiety growing in his fuel tank, as stared at the doors to the med-bay in front of him. '_It's just Ratchet, you've seen Ratchet a thousand time before, there's no reason that this time will be any different.'_

Assured Sunstreaker straightened up his frame,and walked into the med-bay with jaunty step that told of more confidence then there actually was. Sunstreaker smiled widely at the white and red bot as he swung around from his work bench a glare set deeply in his face plates.

"No. Not you, never. Go away and don't come back." Ratchet growled at Sunstreaker as his optics began to mentally measure the damage he was seeing. This was the third time this week that Sunstreaker had come to his med-bay for some repairs from yet another altercation he got in to.

If Ratchet was a suspicious mech, and he was, he'd have started to think that Sunstreaker was getting hurt on purpose. He was a large mech, and a warrior model to boot, he shouldn't be on the losing end of so many fights recently. '_Unless he's been getting damaged for another reason'_, Ratchet puttered and almost dropped his wrench. Where had that thought come from?

"Go lay down over there." He ground out sternly pointing to a berth near his work bench. He needed to get those kind of thoughts out of his thought processors they were wrong, and disturbing, and—it could never happen between them anyway. Ratchet glared down hard at the leaking mech in front of him. Sunstreaker smiled innocently back, and Ratchet tried to brush off the aroused tingle that shot through his fuel lines at his smile. '_Slagger probably doing this just to annoy me._'

Sunstreaker ignored the stab of rejection he felt in his spark when Ratchet refused to look at him squarely in the optics. His plan had worked perfectly, he couldn't be upset over a little thing like Ratchet's annoyance with him. He needed to just be happy that he was here, able to study the ridged planes of Ratchet's weathered face plates—again.

Sunstreaker moaned loudly as Ratchet's digits skimmed the edges of his biggest wound. A slash across the chassis thanks to a chair leg that had been broken in their skirmish, and promptly utilized by Sideswipe in his angered frenzy.

Ratchet look up at Sunstreaker concerned, "If it hurts that much I can off-line you while I do the work." _'--because if you make that noise again I might do something more on you then 'work'' _he added silently.

Sunstreaker shook his head, and looked resolutely up at the ceiling, "I'm a tough 'bot, just do it now." Repair jobs while he was online, it's one of the things that kept him coming back here almost daily now. Ratchet's digits could moved every where across his aching frame, teasing Sunstreaker in a way that the C.M.O. would never realize. And Sunstreaker could pretend that he was whimpering from pain—not from the sheer sensation of Ratchet's skilled digits sending him into almost overload.

Ratchet shrugged his shoulder plates, what did it matter if too him if Sunstreaker refused to off-line himself while he did the work? He'd just been trying to make the mech more comfortable while he did his job, but if he refused...Ratchet neatly picked up one of his surgical lasers and began sealing edges of Sunstreaker's wounds. He paused as his back plates began to quiver at the sound of Sunstreaker's panting wails returned. This was going to take a while.

**

* * *

**

**AN: **I already have #2 partially done, but I won't have time to finish it tomorrow so It'll probably be posted Monday. BTW: for anyone who is wondering, yes there will be at least one more chapter up-dates to the following stories: Frailty of Gods, Recycle, Renew, Reuse, and **possibly** Starcrossed in Verona


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Hatchet Appeal pt2

**Author:** Red Wasabi

**Disclaimer:** Not mine!

**Notes:** Part 2! W007! . And earlier then promised too! I think there is just going to be one more chapter with this one, and then I will be working on writing one chapter squeals to the stories mentioned in part one.

**Rated: **M(for later chapters)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ratchet's laser flicked off as he ran a single digit down the now closed gash, gently smoothing the rough edges out in Sunstreaker's chest armor. He tried not to notice the way Sunstreaker's chest plates would convulse slightly under his light touches, as if they were trying to encourage him to continue. _'I'm just finishing up the edges,' _he thought to himself as his digits lingered longer than necessary on the lower chest plates.

A hitch in Sunstreaker's air compressor startled Ratchet from his engrossing task. "You alright Sunstreaker?" He asked as he quickly removed his wandering digits, and began to straighten up the area around the med-berth. Sunstreaker nodded dazedly from his prone position. In his daze he wondered briefly if Ratchet knew that he had just made him overload on his medical berth.

"Why do you keep doing this?" Ratchet's gentle voice shook Sunstreaker away from his musings.

"Why do I keep doing what?" he responded innocently, determined to play the fool. He knew that the chances of Ratchet having the same feelings were slim to none. The mech could hardly even stand to look at him sometimes when he came in here for repairs. It hurt him sometimes, but he always brushed that hurt away. It was a far better to have this brief illusion of acceptance then to open his vocalizer and end up with nothing ever again.

Ratchet sigh an shook his head. He should have known that getting an answer form Sunstreaker wouldn't be as easy as just asking him. "You know what I mean. This is the third time you've come in here this week, and it's only Thursday! I know you're up to something."

Sunstreaker opened his mouth plates to deny anything, and everything vehemently. He knew nothing, had no 'plans' and Ratchet couldn't prove anything anyway. "Because I love you." Sunstreaker's optics widened in horror before his sentence had even left his vocalizer. _'I did not just tell him that?!_' He screamed mentally as his optics slowly rose to met Ratchet's shocked ones.

Ratchet's mouth plates moved but no sound came forth, Sunstreaker wondered numbly if now would be a good time to get a away and pretend that he had never said anything to the good doctor. Carefully Sunstreaker began to ease his golden frame off the other side of the med-berth. _'Slowly, slowly, don't attract attention...'_ Sunstreaker whispered to himself. Ratchet's optics never even flickered as he stood stuck in a dumb trance.

Just as Sunstreaker had eased his pedes to the ground the whooshing sound of the med-bay doors opening up made both mechs inside snap their heads towards the doors. Wheeljack stood twitching nervously looking in between the two silent 'bots. "Uuumm Ratchet I was wondering if you'd like to--"

Wheeljack's voice seemed to shake Ratchet out of his stupor, and he hastily cut the nervous inventor off. "Not now Wheeljack, I'm busy." With that Ratchet turned his focus back to the fidgeting Lamborghini, across the berth form him.

Ratchet's optics closely studied the golden mech, trying to determined to find out whether or not he'd been lying. He noted how Sunstreaker's optics continually darted back to the now closed doors.

"Sunstreaker, what did you mean when you said that?" Ratchet finally uttered, trying not to let the incessant feeling of hope from bubbling up in his voice.

Sunstreaker stood staring at the white and red medic in front of him. He felt like Megatron had punched him in the air compressor. He rehearsed this moment a thousand times as he lay in his berth at night, listening to Sideswipe's easy breaths. So why couldn't he say anything now? Ratchet's patient face plates began to twist into a frown as the silence between the two mechs stretched on.

Sunstreaker began to panic as he saw the frown on Ratchet's face plates. _'No, no, I meant it! I just--'_

Sunstreaker opened his mouth plates to explain to the irate medic when the door suddenly sprung open interrupting the pair for the second time

"Sunstreaker!" Prowl stood menacingly in the doorway, "Prime told you to report to me, not spend the whole day in the med-bay harassing Ratchet! Now get moving to the wash-racks—on the double!"

Sunstreaker felt a rush of air leave his frame, "Yes Prowl, right away!" he chirruped happily, grateful to the serious bot for once. Sunstreaker inclined his head back towards Ratchet who stood stiffly next to the med-berth. Sunstreaker could feel the anger that had made the C..M.O. a legend among 'bots, as it practically crackled across his golden frame. "I gotta go now—see you later", he said quietly before turning around and quickly exiting the room.

Ratchet's optics glared openly at he retreating back of the Lamborghini, before looking at Prowl and nodding silently. "Bet your glad I finally figured out he was down here huh?" Prowl jibed lightly at his white and red comrade.

Ratchet shrugged his shoulder plates, and bent down to start putting his tools away. "He was just trying to get out of rack duty again." He huffed gruffly as he stored one of his welders a little too roughly in it's case.

Prowl's optics raised at the sound of loud crashes, and even louder curses coming from Ratchet's storage area. Slowly he backed out of the room, allowing the doors to shut in front of him. With a shake of his head he began walking away to far safer areas of the Ark, like Wheeljack's workshop. Sunstreaker must have been grinding on the medics last sensory cluster for Ratchet to lose his temper at his tools like that. _'Sunstreaker sure has a way with ol_' Hatchet' he thought to himself.

Ratchet looked around at the mess he had made by slamming his tool around. With an frustrated sigh he sank down onto his workbench. He definitely be seeing Sunstreaker again—and soon too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Hatchet Appeal **pt 3**

**Author:** Red Wasabi

**Disclaimer:** Not mine!

**Notes: **OK, this is done. No more chapters, none. Nada. It's bad enough that you all managed to squeeze more out of me then I had meant to write. But there is no where to go after this, unless you want me to kill someone! Cause honestly people, I have tried to end this one happy-like. I really tried, and if you want more, terrible things are going to happen to our lovers here. I guarantee it.

**Rated:** M(finally!)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He had to wait a week for their schedules to overlap again. He'd wanted to talk to Sunstreaker with out interruptions—or the possibilities of interruptions. That meant he had to wait till Sideswipe was scheduled for night perimeter duty without Sunstreaker, which only happened once a week. Needless to say Ratchet was not a happy Autobot.

Ratchet shifted uncomfortably in the darkness of Sunstreaker's barrack. He'd of liked to turn on the light but didn't want to instantly give his position away to Sunstreaker as the mech walked in that night. Ratchet's digits curiously stroked the berth underneath him. He had no idea of knowing if this really was the berth that Sunstreaker re-charged in, but he made an educated guess, and figured that the paranoid mech would prefer the berth closest to the door. He hoped that after tonight he'd know for sure.

Ratchet jumped in the darkness as he doors opened up and sent a bright beam of light streaming across the room almost reaching his perch on the berth. Ratchet almost smiled at the sound of Sunstreaker's loud cursing, "Slagging Sides, leaving the fragging lights off _again_."

'It's now or never.' The medic whispered to himself as he stealthily moved off the berth, pressing himself against the darkened wall of Sunstreaker's barrack. Ratchet moved forward with one giant leap just as Sunstreaker tapped the light pad. Sunstreaker's optics widen marginally in shock as he saw the blurry white and red figure a moment before it landed on him and wrestled him to the ground.

"What the—Ratchet?!" Sunstreaker's mouth plate fell a gape as the C.M.O. seemingly ignored his surprised optics, choosing instead to focus on programming an over ride code into his security pad.

"What are you doing?" Sunstreaker asked incredulously. Ratchet looked down at him with a dark glare and Sunstreaker felt his mouth plates spontaneously snapping shut.

Ratchet carefully leaned over placing his weathered digits on either side of Sunstreaker's head. "We need to talk, _Sunny,_" He growled out almost seductively next to Sunstreaker's audio receptors.

Sunstreaker shivered at the low, gravely sound of Ratchet's vocalizer vibrating in his audios. He'd known that this moment was coming ever since he had accidentally spilled his bolts to the medic about why he kept coming to see him. He'd been both anticipating it, and dreading it.

Sunstreaker looked up into the electric blue optics of the annoyed medic above him, in one sudden movement he snaked his arms around the medic's should plates and pulled him down in a passionate, lust-filled kiss. Sunstreaker's glossa moved across Ratchet's mouth plates, sliding in and out of every crevice it could find. Sunstreaker smiled as Ratchet uttered a throaty moan of pleasure. '_Guess I didn't need to avoid him after all...' _

Suddenly Ratchet pulled away, leaving a breathless and confused Sunstreaker beneath him.

"Look, before we do anything I need to know what you meant when you said you loved me last week." Ratchet explained trying to hide the rough unevenness in his voice.

Sunstreaker looked seriously up at the white and red mech above him. It was now or never, he was pretty sure that even if he told him it was all a joke he would still get some tonight. Ratchet was too worked up to just walk away form him; but the question was if he laughed it off tonight would he ever get more than just tonight?

As much as Sunstreaker loved the idea of being with the fiery tempered medic he was still afraid of losing his independence. It was one thing to go to his med-bay and have Ratchet unknowingly get him off; but it was quite another thing to openly admit and pursue a serious relationship with the mech.

Ratchet's questioning optics looked down at him, Sunstreaker couldn't help but notice the hopeful gleam that swam inside them. A steady stream of heated air escaped form his compressor. It was time to bite the bullet. "I--" Sunstreaker stopped trying to find the right words, "--it wasn't a joke Ratchet. I wouldn't joke about something like that—not with you anyway."

Ratchet's optics narrowed, he leaned back over Sunstreaker's face and stared deeply into his optics's for a long minute. Slowly he nodded, assured that Sunstreaker was telling him the truth. Cautiously he lowered his face back down to Sunstreaker's and lightly brushed their face plates together.

Sunstreaker nodded happily, trying not to notice how hard and uncomfortable his barrack floor was. "Can we take this to the berth?" Sunstreaker asked shifting minutely underneath Ratchet's large frame.

Both mech rose carefully, their digits roaming across each other's frames, mapping out the sensitive seams and nodes that caused the most pleasure. Ratchet moaned loudly as Sunstreaker sensually rubbed the open seams on his side plating. Step by step the lusting pair of mechs made their way to the nearest berth and fell upon it with a heavy thud.

Digits pawed at each other, hot glossas ran across sensitized wiring and both the mechs could feel the electrical tension surging back and forth into one another as they struggled wantonly with each other for dominance.

Ratchet rolled on top of Sunstreaker determined to keep his position, and began to roughly bite the exposed gears in his shoulder plates. Sunstreaker arched uncontrollably as Ratchet's skilled digits and glossa made his internal fans strain to keep him form over heating, and his vocalizer ache keenly from his loud wails.

Sunstreaker's digits ground in to Ratchet's back plates, harshly chipping away paint as he reached overload. "Ratchet!" Sunstreaker cried out loudly as he shared a powerful surge of electricity with his lover. Ratchet's frame shudder savagely in completion above Sunstreaker as the medic finally reached overload with his golden lover.

Ratchet slumped forward on to Sunstreaker panting tiredly. He smiled blithely as he vaguely heard Sunstreaker warning him to not ruin his paint job. Ratchet slowly moved his arms around Sunstreaker's rapidly cooling frame, as he began to fall in to a peaceful re-charge. Both mechs feel into deep re-charges, clutching each other in the dark, never taking notice of the dwindling night hours.

* * *

Sideswipe scowled darkly as he re-typed his pass-code for the third time, what on Cybertron had possessed his fragging twin to run the security lock program on their barrack? '_I swear if I find him in there doing destroying something that belongs to me again I will slagging deactivate him!' _Sideswipe mentally growled as he tried to remember the over-ride code, to get in to his barrack. 

_'Oh yeah, it's fragger.._.' He thought brightly, please with himself for remembering what they had decided their over-ride ode would be. With a please grinned Sideswipe hastily typed in the code, the doors smoothly opened up to reveal a completely darkened room beyond the arch of the doorway.

Slowly Sideswipe's optics blinked uneasy in the dark. Suspicious, Sideswipe's digits groped around the wall for the light pad. He tapped twice on the pad, and suddenly the room was ablaze with light. Sideswipe's optics nearly off-lined at what he saw. The intermingled frames of his brother and the Ark's most feared doctor lay calmly re-charging together. On—_his_—berth.

Sunstreaker woke up with a bright light shinning in his face, "Turn off yer light Ratch—I'm tried..." A strangled choking noise alerted Sunstreaker to the presence of another bot. Blearily he turned his head towards the strange noises and came face to face with his gasping brother.

"Uuh, I can totally explain Sides." Sunstreaker began trying to appease his red twin.

Sideswipe noticeably twitched at the voice of his brother, "Explain what Sunny? The fact that you're 'facing with the Hatchet? I tell you right now I don't want to know anything—_anything_ about that. What I want to know is why you two are on my _berth_ when yours is just a click away!?" Sideswipe's vocalizer screeched shrilly.

Sunstreaker tried to shrug his shoulder plates at his disturbed brother, but found that it was nearly impossible with Ratchet's heavy frame laying across him. "It was dark. I didn't know _which_ berth that we _made_ it too." He replied glibly.

Sideswipe paled as Sunstreaker stressed certain words, "I think I'm going to go bunk with 'Raj tonight. When I come back I expect you to be gone, and I will pretend that this never happened." Sideswipe walked out of the room mumbling dazedly to himself and occasionally nodding his head.

Sunstreaker gently nudged the quiet form of the mech pinning him to the berth, "I know you're awake Ratch, your air compressor sounds different when you're awake."

Ratchet smiled lazily as he finally opened his optics and stared down at his over. His head dipped slowly towards Sunstreaker's face plates as he placed drowsy kisses across his face. '_I guess I know who's berth it is now.'_ he thought with an impish grin.


End file.
